


One Of Those Days

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [5]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, he finds out just what she wanted to ask him his first day back, much to his confusion and eventual satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Days

She'd wanted to say something to him, at the scene on his first day back. He remembered she'd looked at him, this look that made him wonder what was on her mind, and she'd gotten his attention, and...

_"Never mind."_

It was a week later and he was _still_ obsessing about what she had wanted to say.

He sighed. He didn't know at what points he'd gone from disliking her to resenting her to tolerating her to liking her to _really_ liking her, but he was at that last point now and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Hey, Flack, got a minute?"

His head popped up and he saw Lindsay standing there, hands in her pockets. She was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, and she looked nervous. "Yeah, I got a minute."

"Come on. I need some coffee."

\---

They walked out of the labs. Her hands were still in her pockets, and she walked at a brisk pace. She hadn't said much since they got in the elevator, and he waited as patiently as he could.

"What do you think about two people who work together dating each other?" He stopped dead in his tracks. She took one or two more steps before she realized he'd stopped. "What?"

"Is this about you and Messer? Because if it is, I don't want to get involved there. He's my friend, your my friend...it'd be a mess."

She looked at him. "You consider me a friend?"

"Well...yeah." He shrugged. "That's what you are, aren't you?"

She nodded. "A...friend."

He suddenly wished he hadn't opened his big mouth. Something was off, something he wasn't grasping. "Why did you ask what you asked?"

"I just...I was curious, that was all."

He nodded. "Okay." She was lying, and he knew it. And she probably _knew_ he knew it, too. But it didn't matter. He was going to let the matter drop. If she wanted an out, there it was. He walked the two steps to her and they continued down the street to the coffee place Lindsay preferred. And then she stopped.

"Seriously, though, what do you think about it?"

"I think if the two people are professional when they're at work and they keep their private life private, than it's okay."

She nodded again. "Okay." She started to take a step, and then noticed he wasn't moving. "What?"

"You want to have dinner with me sometime?"

She gaped at him, and inside his head he was swearing at himself. She probably _had_ asked because she had a thing for Danny. Once again, Messer got the girl and he got--

"Yeah. Just not tonight. I have plans already."

He got a date. 

He grinned at her. "You're serious. I mean, you're really serious."

"Why would I agree to go out with you if I wasn't serious about it?" She gave him a look and shook her head. "Come on, I need coffee."

There were days he felt like letting out a yell of extreme satisfaction. This? This was one of those days.


End file.
